


Hearts of Fire

by DirkGentley



Series: Flash Fiction [3]
Category: Flash Fiction - Fandom, No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkGentley/pseuds/DirkGentley
Summary: A story of a man and a dragon.
Series: Flash Fiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916422





	Hearts of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to admit that this one feels a bit rushed but hey, could be worse. Yours truly, DirkGentley

The castle towers towered over him. Each one glaring down at him from their place amongst the clouds as if judging him for what he was about to do. His palms where sweating despite the chill of the day and his heart was like a stampede of buffalo in his chest. Sitting perched across the barren moat, the drawbridge in front of him appeared to be rotting and seemed to be housing a colony of termites, making him fear for his life as he began crossing the vast moat. Each step had him holding his breath and each creak of the wood had him praying to the gods. Once his feet were firmly placed on the rough cobblestone, he finally felt safe enough to breath. Looking back at what h had just crossed, he did not fancy having to do it again. Turning away from the perilous drop behind him, he faced the intricate wooden doors that stood between him and his prize. With shaking hands, he shouldered the heavy doors open only to wince as they let out a soul crushing shriek that echoed through the grey brick building. Stepping into the front hall he let out a gasp. He expected to have to look a bit harder than that, but low and behold was his prize laying right in front of him. Approaching the dragons sleeping form, he felt his breathing become ragged as he realized just how much danger he was in. Pulling his borrowed sword from its scabbard he approached the beast’s head. Placing his hand on its brow, he let out a plea for forgiveness before placing the blade of the sword against the beast’s scaly hide. As the cold metal touched the first scale, he found himself gripped in the iron fists of a very awake and very angry dragon.  
“Murderer!” Its eyes were molten lava in its sockets and seemed to burn him right to his core and its voice sounded feminine.  
“No, you see you look very much alive to me. There for, not a murderer!” One look at the beast was enough to make him regret his comment. “Please! I didn’t have a choice!” His body writhed in her talons.   
“Every decision you have ever made in your miserable life is a choice, you worm!” She snarled. “You always have a choice! Saying that you don’t have a choice is an excuse you created for attempting to murder me!” Her words came out with a lisp, sending chills down every nerve in his body. Slowly, she began to squeeze her grip tighter. Her razor-sharp talons began digging into his skin making him cry out in pain  
“Please! My sister is dying! All I need is a bit of your blood to save her!” Raising him up to her face, she stared deep into his eyes.  
“Next time you need something, murder is not the first road to take. Most want my blood for themselves, but you wanted it out of love, therefor I will gift you a bit.” Placing him on the ground, she pulled his hat from his hat and dug a talon into her side drawing blood.   
“Oh thank god! I thought you were going to make me death dragon!” The glare she sent him shut him up. Turning back to the task at hand, she carefully filled his hat with her blood, and returned it to him before breathing fire onto the cut to cauterize it back together. “We are made from the same chemicals and breath the same air, young one. Each being on this world is filled with the same essence, but you and I… we are special.” Her warm eyes seemed to see right into his soul.   
“What makes us different?”  
“Our hearts are made fire…” He couldn’t help but snigger at her comment while she looked at him with a knowing look.


End file.
